FNAF-Survive the Nights
by CrazyAzian316
Summary: Mike Schmidt was a normal guy who loved visiting Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place closes and reopens as a pizzeria. Guess who takes the night shift-Mike. First story FTW! Note: Phone Guy's alive and Jeremy is Mike's stepdad.
1. Chapter 1-The Start

_First story guys! Plz be nice and review! Oh yeah-I might make stuff up for fun. _; ) Thanks!

The Start

**Mike Schmidt was a normal guy who as a kid, always went to the "best restaurant in the world," Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He and his friends would enjoy running around the party rooms and playing with this new attraction known as "Mangle." This all changed when five little kids went missing after being lured by a worker who disguised himself as Freddy-which made many angry people complain and eventually close the place. Several years later, the restaurant reopens as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Needing money for college, Mike steps up as the new night shift security guard.**

_Ring! Ring! _Mike woke up with a start. "Crap! It's already eleven thirty." he thought. Mike got up and showered as fast as he could and went to change. He then ran to his BMW and drove off to the pizzeria.

When Mike arrived, he was welcomed by a man going by the name of Mr. Fazbear, who just quickly gave Mike a tablet and a note saying "the phone guy will tell you the rest. Good luck!" and walked away. "Let's do this."

12:00. The start of Mike's shift. The guy Mr. Fazbear mentioned on the note explained what Mike was to do. He barely listened to any of it, until he heard "The animatronics will probably stuff you in a suit." He checked on his tablet for the camera on the main stage, but he noticed something. "Where the heck is Bonnie!"

_This was pretty short, but enjoy! Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2-Night 1

**Hey guys! Back with the second chapter!**

Mike checked the cams for Bonnie and eventually found him in the West Hall. "Crap again!" he yelled_. _Mike checked for the other animatronics, and Chica was in the Party Room. He put down the tablet in worry and checked the left door, and there was Bonnie! "Get outta here!" _Slam! _The door went. "Why'd I choose this job?"

3:00. Mike was slamming those lights and checking Pirate Cove to make sure Foxy wouldn't escape. He drank his Miller Lite to cool down every time he saw Chica or Bonnie at the doors. He chose to never come back to finish the job, until it happened.

5:00. Mike was slamming those door buttons like crazy, but chose to look around the cams. He checked Cam 2B, and saw a poster of Freddy except that he was gold colored and had no eyes at all! He dropped the tablet in shock and looked up to see Golden Freddy slumping on the ground-lifeless. "What the heck!" Mike thought. He threw his beer can straight at him, but it went through. Small sounds came out of Golden Freddy.

S

A

V

E

T

H

E

M

After that, he disappeared. "What did that mean?" Mike asked himself. "If I'm gonna solve this, I'm have to come back."

5:59. The power ran out, and everything was dark. Freddy did his little death tune while Mike prayed that he would survive. 6:00. Mike ran out of the building and headed home. "Holy crap that was terrifying!" Mike said. It was time to learn about the horrors within the pizzeria.

After looking at some stuff people shouldn't see **(LOL!)**, Mike learned that children were murdered by an employee of the restaurant when he was a kid. The children were supposedly put in the animatronic suits because people reportedly saw mucus and blood on the eyes of Chica. "Is this what Golden Freddy meant by SAVE THEM?" Mike wondered. "Maybe Mr. Fazbear knows."

**Ok guys! Hope you liked it! Please review so I can know what you people want! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Rude Interrogation

**Hello! Hello! Plz enjoy the chapter! Thnx for like the billionth time!**

Mike ran into his car (literally) and drove off to the Fazbear residence. He wanted to know what was wrong with the place and how was it one of the animatronics who said SAVE THEM (the children)?

Mike kicked open the front door of Mr. Fazbear house (which was unnecessary because the door was already opening) and immediately started interrogating Fazbear.

Mike: What the heck are those animatronics doing at night?

Fazbear: You know, the Phone Guy guy already told ya!

Mike: But what is that Golden Freddy doing? I couldn't even throw a can at him?

Fazbear: Golden Freddy is just something fake. It's just a hallucination or something. It doesn't exist! _Crap. He knows._

Mike: Your expression. You're hiding something, aren't you?

Fazbear: Fine! You got me. You know how the children were supposedly stuffed into the animatronics?

Mike: Yeah.

Fazbear: The children's souls are believed to control them too. The thing about them thinking you're an exoskeleton is just a cover-up. The kids just plainly want to kill you because they think the security guards are the ones who killed them.

Mike: That explains the human groans from Bonnie and Chica.

Fazbear: It sure does. Look, can you please stay as the night guard? Without one, the animatronics will break loose and kill many other people. Please.

Mike: If it's to protect children, I'm in.

Fazbear: _Thank God! _You won't regret it.

Mike: You wish.

Mike said thanks and watched the Packers own the Steelers on TV, then returned home to prepare himself for the next night.

**Hope you peeps liked it! Thanks for the billion and oneth time! : )**


	4. Chapter 4-Night 2: Magazine Stuffs

**Hello! Hello! Haven't updated in over a month cuz I'm so busy! Yeah! Well, hope you like (favorite, follow-I'd don't give a poop)!**

Mike returned for the second night to save the stupid children. _Wish I could make one,_ Mike thought. _Maybe one day._ _Whatevs. _The Phone Guy called again. "Hello! Hello!-" "Shaddup! I know what to do! Can't even mute the stupid voicemail!" The Phone Guy replied. "You think I record this crap!? I spend every week telling more and more homeless money-needing people how to even close a fricken' door… OK. Just survive the night and watch out for Foxy. Goodnight."

Mike just put down the phone, check the doors and started reading Playboy. ***Kids don't look it up! Hehehe* **This was too much stress for him. Listening to a guy who screamed as loud as a retarted pigwas what Mike needed to avoid with his anti-noob condition. _Playboy will work. Playboy will work. Playboy will work! _He threw it at Bonnie, and Bonnie started reading it! "Stupid pervert kids!"

1:00. Mike was watching this guy named The Azian Guardians on Youtube who even though had terrible vids, was a very "respectful" commenter.

2:00. Foxy used his claws to cut out a pic of some Hooters girl. Normal. What else do perve pirates do?

3:00. Freddy was trying to explore Chica after Bonnie somehow told him disturbing stuff. _Wow. These people are not straight!_

4:00. Mike spilled beer on his pants, so he stupidly took it off. Then, the Marionette jumped in and stole Bonnie's face.

Hour after hour of more stuffs came. 5:00. Mike was reading Playboy on his tablet since Freddy and Foxy "borrowed" the other magazines. Chica just looked on. _Wish this was as fun as when Markiplier did helicopter jousting. _

5:58. The animatronics didn't even try attacking. "LOL. Lesson learned-give children Playboy if they start coming!... that's not a joke for the internet to enjoy! Period."

5:59. Freddy was doing his jingle with the magazine in front of him. You could see his eyes glow much brighter.

6:00. _Finally! _Mike just hopped out of his chair and said, "Screw you guys."

Mike went to Mr. Fazbear and asked him what's up with the animatronics reading "stuff." Fazbear blurted out "Theirsiblingsinventedplayboytocontroltheiranti-noobconditionbye."

_OK… that's why it looks like there's always a thing that looks like Freddy in those girls' ugly mouths. Teehee._

**Huh. This made no sense. Well, plz favorite and follow and stuff for no reason! Also check out my channel at /The Azian Guardians. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5-The past has chics

**Dang man! I haven't uploaded in a while AGAIN! Well enjoy!**

Mike came back for night three, and he was "amazed" that Bonnie came to the door so early. He lazily shut the door, and he randomly sat on his rip-off chair. After that, he read some really old newspapers from his really old grandma. It said Fredbear's Diner bought and renamed by girlfriend of Brad Pitt in really bad text. Mike got interested, and exactly at 3:00, he searched for more info. Mike learned that the couple and their business was ruined when some streaker in purple living in a bad apartment raped some kids, which hurt the business from all the sues, and they eventually shut down. Then came the pizzeria that Mike was in. It was the most amazing thing that Mike ever heard. "I can't rape five kids in that amount of time! He must've beat the record by two hours, well I guess by like three, you know!" "Yeah! It's so cool that they were also forced into suits so we can make your life miserable and made to be the ultimate killing machine!" "Well good fer you, since no five kiddies ain't killing me!" and Mike slammed the door shut. "Children are nothing two these guns, baby!" Then they all died from that really bad disease that random people for no reason randomly spread named dundundun!: Ebola!

**Ya'll find the message I created? Well good for you. Thnx 4 reading!**


End file.
